Polaris Stars
Polaris Stars is an all female team of free lance mages who can generally be found in the northern parts of Fiore. They operate in an unknown small town and currently are not affiliated to any guild. History Polaris Stars is made up of five long life friends who all have some kind of talent in various magics. All five of these ladies have grown up together, laughing, facing hardships, helping one another to grow, just being the closest of friends one might expect for those who know each other for many years. What's more just about all of them have come from different walks of life: Rin, Sakura, and Kirei all have come from middle class families who were upper-middle, regular middle, and lower-middle respectively. Becca comes from one of the wealthier families in this same town while Kurai has literally lived in poverty but has had help from her friends to be able to live somewhere, eat, and work. Despite this however, none of the girls have had an issue from where they come from nor their background. They each have worked together many times and trained together to better their control of their respective magics and slowly have figured out coordinations in their attacks and spells. Eventually the five friends, upon all of them reaching their teen years, decided to make it official to create their own free lance group and thus Polaris Stars was born. It has been in operation for a few years now and for the moment takes care of usually small jobs such as petty crimes, low level dark mages, and nuisances in their home town and neighboring areas. Whether or not they will join a guild is still a question they have in the air at this time. Purpose Though Polaris Stars is a free lance group their main purpose is to help keep the peace in some more isolated, smaller parts of Northern Fiore. As of right now many of their jobs are nothing exactly life threatening but it seems their exploits are beginning to spread, especially with the fact they seem a decently strong team when it comes to their combinations of magic. Name Origin The origin of the groups name comes from the North Star itself and it's location in the Ursa Minor constellation. This star is also known as "Polaris" and is the location of the northern star and correlates to the North Pole. It has been commonly used for navigational purposes and is actually not just a bright star we see in the sky but also has four other small stars which are "two smaller companions, α UMi B and α UMi Ab, and two distant components α UMi C and α UMi D" which is quoted directly from Wikipedia itself. Polaris is not it's only name however, as it also has gone by Cynosura which means "the dog's tail" and comes from a time when Ursa Minor was represented by a dog rather than a Little Bear. It goes by "pole star", Idoestar/"guiding star", and has been represented in many works of literature such as Shakespeare and many other languages have named this star or have a different naming in those same cultures. Because of this the name seemed to fit into the five women of the group who are located in the Northern part of Fiore and thus the inspiration for their team name. Synopsis Fairy Tail: Stories of the Stars Town Festival Arc *Chapter 1- *Chapter 2- *Chapter 3- *Chapter 4- Category:Teams